1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is generally directed to tensioners for a power transferring member, such as a belt or chain, used with a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a wide variety of known pipe racking systems for manipulating tubulars used in wellbore operations. Many of these systems employ a handler on a trolley or carriage that moves to facilitate the handing of pipe. Various known motors and related apparatuses are used to move these trolleys and carriages. Other parts of these systems are also moved by a motor or motors. In many cases, the motor transfers power with a belt or chain that extends between a drive member on the motor, e.g., a pulley or gear, and a corresponding driven member on the trolley or carriage. Typically, the correct tension in the chain or belt is applied prior to beginning operation of such a system, such as an illustrative pipe racking system. However, it is common during operation for such belts and chains to become loose, requiring re-tensioning if effective and efficient operation of the overall system is to continue.
Various prior art tensioning systems provide means for adjusting the tension of the power transfer member, e.g., a belt or chain, when the system is stopped or not operating under load conditions. However, such prior art tensioning systems require that operations be stopped to tighten a belt or chain that becomes loose during use. Such stoppage results in downtime and inefficient operations. Additionally, such prior art tensioning systems tended to be less stable and, therefore, subject to loosening during operation due to, for example, vibration.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods and devices that may avoid, or at least reduce, the effects of one or more of the problems identified above.